


Good Vibrations

by SilverServerError



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bottlenose Cove Bonus Ep references, M/M, Orc flirting, Some Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “An orc gets horny... on the beach” - Zale





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear friend Zale. ^^

On the outside, Brad maintained the professional calm he was so practiced at. On the inside he was grinning. 

 

The frisbee had struck the ground at his side with enough force to kick sand up onto his towel, which he somewhat ineffectually flicked at, wrist snapping just once to brush it aside. 

 

“I meet a stranger in a neutral land,” The orc that had approached said in a low gutteral Orcish, accent one he hadn’t heard in some time. “And my hands are empty.” 

 

Brad masked a tiny laugh that escaped him at the formality, but played along. “You carry neither stone nor tribute upon you?” 

 

The orc held out his hands low and open. He may as well have winked and mimed something rude. Brad looked him over appraisingly. 

 

He was certainly big, well-muscled, most of his body on display and trunks riding low on his hips. He wore his hair short on the sides and tied back on top. His build said physical laborer, but his not so subtle group of leering friends from down the beach said jock. 

 

“Your clan?” Brad asked, mask of disinterest perfect. 

 

“My team,” the orc said, fist crossing his chest and hitting twice, once low, once high center, a gesture Brad recognized from Bottlenose Cove’s fantasy football team, even if none of the faces were jogging his memory. 

 

“Teamwork is so important,” Brad shifted on the towel, letting his body relax back, propped up with one hand and playing with his ponytail over his shoulder with the other. “Don’t you agree?” 

 

The orc grinned wide, bottom lip pulling slightly tight against his tusks in such a distracting way as he kneeled down at Brad’s side, knees spread and resting against his heels, again, so formal it was almost a tease. A flattering tease. 

 

Oh gods, those thighs though. 

 

“What is the name of your father, Stranger?” 

 

“Ivan. And yours?” 

 

“Brad.” 

 

He caught it. The moment Ivan’s gaze got distracted from a cursory look for his clan’s mark, and instead caught on his chest. He smiled. At least  _ someone _ had appreciated the waxing. He’d have to tell Killian her advice hadn’t been a total failure. 

 

“Bradson, I come seeking a trade.” 

 

Brad at last let himself laugh and roll his eyes, reaching out and patting the sand off the frisbee before propping it on one fingertip and twirling it around idly. “For this?” 

 

Ivan caught his eye, expression slipping from polite to cocky with a raised brow and beaming smile. “Pretty  _ and _ smart.” 

 

Brad groaned inwardly. Confidence, as it did on everyone, looked good on him, and as soon as he learned a touch more tact to go with it, he could only imagine what kind of hearts this orc would be breaking. If Brad were someone else… If they’d met at a different time… Maybe. But as things stood now...

 

“And generous,” Brad said, holding out the frisbee. “A gift, for you and your friends.” 

 

Ivan’s smile fell a tick, but he refused to be brushed off so easily. “An honorable orc deals in trade, not charity. Let me get you a drink. Invite you to dinner.” 

 

“A noble quality,” Brad agreed. “But by far the most valuable thing you could could give me on this beach is my time, uninterrupted.” 

 

Even as he knew you had to be clear about these things, he felt a twinge of guilt for the way Ivan’s eyes widened. 

 

“But hey,” Brad went on, tone shifting to gentle encouragement. “You saw something you wanted, and you went for it. That’s really brave risk taking. You should be proud of yourself for… for putting yourself out there, you know?” 

 

He watched Ivan’s expression change once more, confused, off balance, but against all odds, listening. “Yeah,” he agreed slowly. “I mean, you never know right?” He almost sounded dazed. 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

Then a new voice broke into the conversation from behind Brad’s shoulder. “What’s up, Homie? Who’s your friend?” 

 

Brad felt a hint of adrenaline as he heard the voice, and quickly scanned Ivan’s reaction to see where on the spectrum he fell between ‘fuck elves’ and ‘ _ fuck _ elves’. Refreshingly, it didn’t seem to be either, and with a tentative calm, he turned back to Taako. 

 

And gulped. 

 

A quick Detect Magic revealed there was a charm to make his legs look that long under the thin cover up, the hem of which just brushed the tops of his thighs, but honestly, Brad didn’t care what it took for him to look like that when he  _ looked like that _ .

“Nice of you to finally make an appearance,” Brad grinned up at him, clocking the drink in his hand. “Don’t tell me you’ve missed breakfast again.” 

 

“Not my fault these losers don’t know how to party,” he held the glass up, toasting Ivan half sarcastically, “but at least a pineapple mimosa is better than fantasy cheetos.” 

 

“Yes, the complaint was noted,” Brad smiled with wry affection, scooting back and making room for Takko at the foot of his towel. “Noted, reviewed and dismissed.” 

 

Taako ignored him. “What’s your deal, Dr. Banner?” He asked Ivan in clumsy Orcish as he knelt down, passing the drink to Brad. 

 

“I don’t…” He eyed Taako in confusion, switching to Common. “I’m not a doctor. My name is Ivanson.” He shook his head. “I was just leaving.” He started to shift his weight into his hands to get back up.

 

“Cool, cool, cool.” Taako said, taking the drink back and looking into the glass as he swirled the sweet, bubbly concoction. “So like, I don’t have three pages to spare of you playing hard to get if I’m going to surf before the tide goes out too far. So, why don’t you you try that again?” 

 

“We’re having a barbeque bonfire on the beach tonight,” he said, confidence back in full force. “You and your friend should join us.” 

 

Brad noticed the way his gaze trailed on his legs, his waist, his neck and shoulders, and he found himself more shocked than offended that Ivan was apparently still interested in him, even as Taako sat inches away. It was weird how people never picked up on them being a couple. Probably had to do with the way Taako kept insisting they weren’t. 

 

“Fuck yeah!” Taako smiled. “You guys gonna do shrimp scampi?” 

 

Ivan’s gaze was finally pried off of him to speak to Taako instead. “Shrimp what?” 

 

Taako gestured in shock, only given away as an act by the way his drink didn’t splash out of his glass when physics would normally very much dictate that it should have. “Stop. This is physically hurting me. I’m cooking for you guys tonight. End of story.” 

 

Ivan smiled wide and triumphant, getting up and letting his gaze drag over Brad one last time. “Find us at sunset,” he smirked. “We’ll be the bonfire with the biggest flames and the loudest chanting.” 

 

“My kind of party!” Taako called after him with a wave. Brad pinched the bridge of his nose. “What?” Taako asked voice dropping back down to a normal level. “You got a headache or something? I know you didn’t drink enough to get hung over.” 

 

“You just-” Brad shook his head and huffed. “Nevermind. It’s not important.” Taako cocked his head to the side, but Brad had something else on the mind. “Taako, what is ‘surf’? I assume you don’t just mean the waves.” 

 

“Surfing?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

This time the exasperation was a little more authentic. Taako downed the last of the drink, pressing the base of the glass into the sand. “Come with me. I’ll show you.”

 

* * *

  
  
They hadn’t meant to sleep through the rest of the afternoon, but foreplay after lunch had turned into making out had turned into cuddling sun-warm skin had turned into waking up to long shadows of palm trees across their patio. 

 

“Oh shit,” Taako laughed, “Guess we’re running on Island Time now, huh?” 

 

There was a small argument about wearing a tropical shirt in public, but in the end, Taako was more concerned with getting his ingredients before the stores closed than he was with Brad’s dubious vacation fashions.    
  


* * *

 

 

Even in the dark it was obvious which fire was theirs. 

 

Taako set up his grill with the same flare and showmanship he always cooked with when he had an audience. Brad kept a watchful eye, but this group seemed open to the idea of an elf in their midst, and those that initially seemed on the fence were, as people often were, won over by his charms quite quickly. 

 

“Just a little more spice and…” Takko threw them from a flashy height, letting them drift, firelight catching the powders and glinting off grains of salt. He flicked his wrist, sending the contents of his pan flipping through the air, caught again at the last minute. “There. Shrimp Scampi a la Taaco.” 

 

Brad took his guitar in hand, idly starting to strum and tune as he watched Taako glow in the firelight and attention as everyone took their turn getting served. Eventually, Taako wandered closer and he was treated to a few hand fed prawns from the elf who he noticed was playing things up for all of  the eyes on them. 

 

“Delicious,” he smiled, sneaking a tiny suck on Taako’s fingers, getting that last trace of fat, salt and garlic. 

 

“The shrimp ain’t bad either, huh?” 

 

“Mmm… But the jokes are,” He teased, cognizant of the way people were starting to circle around the low music. “It had to be something, right?” 

 

Over Taako’s shoulder, Ivan hadn’t stopped giving him eyes all night. He wasn’t the only one, but fortune favored the brave, didn’t it? As Taako distracted himself, bragging to an adoring audience, Brad smiled back at him, then nodded in Taako’s direction. There was a little silent back and forth, before Ivan nodded, understanding. By the time Brad started on the first chorus, he was watching his elf blushing furiously, but taking Ivan’s hand to dance by the fire. 

 

As the night went on, the other musicians joined him. There were always a few in each clan. A drum. Another guitar. A circle of low, harminizoning hums. Taako was passed from teammate to teammate, laughing and delighted as they flirted with him, their overtures over the top and harmless. But still, in the middle of all this life, all this laughter, he could feel that patient gaze on him from across the fire. At last he sighed, setting his guitar aside, letting the others carry on the songs without him. 

 

The walk over felt so much longer than the handful of steps it took to stand before him, teammates stepping out of his path almost reverently. It was a sort of power Brad hadn’t felt in a while. Not since his younger days. “Well?” he asked, arms crossed and weight settled into one leg. 

 

Ivan grinned ear to ear and stood, expression so self satisfied. He held out a hand, and inclined his head respectfully. “May I have this dance?” 

 

Brad took it, trying not to think of how different it felt to hold a hand that was bigger than his. “It’s about time you asked,” Brad teased with faux exasperation. 

 

Ivan lead him to the fire, and though there were others dancing, there was certainly a bit of a space left for them. And the others… The others weren’t dancing like this. Ivan’s hand wrapped around Brad’s back, and as they swayed, their bodies eased together. 

 

“Thanks,” Brad said after a while. 

 

“For which part?” 

 

Brad was gazing across the fire where Taako was distracted with his own partner, both of them laughing loudly. “For being kind to him.” 

 

“Mmm…” Ivan hummed, following his gaze. “There’s a lot of tourists around here. We see all types.” A thumb started tracing along his spine. Brad didn’t hate it. “I’m sorry if anything I did before was out of line,” Ivan said a little more seriously. “I didn’t realize… I mean… Someone like you…” 

 

Ivan was clearly struggling, trying to say something and tiptoeing around all the pitfalls. “Like me?” Brad pushed with a smile. 

 

Ivan winced, giving in, already halfway there. “Someone small. Smooth. Cute. You’re not usually the type sneaking some elven sweetheart on vacation.” 

 

Brad laughed lowly, hand shifting to hang off Ivan’s shoulder, bringing them a touch closer. “I haven’t been called that in a while.” 

 

Ivan groaned, corner of his lip curling. “It hurts me to hear you say that.” 

 

“And I’m the secret being kept, if you can believe it.” 

 

“Why?” Ivan asked, arm wrapping firm around his waist, expression a touch too serious. 

 

Brad opened his mouth, but no easy answer came. Instead he sighed, reaching up with both hands, his bracer settling against the back of Ivan’s neck as they slow danced. “It’s complicated,” he eventually managed. Nothing like an answer, but an end to the question nonetheless. “You wouldn’t understand if I told you.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you pouting?” Brad said as he finally found his elf on the far side of the boardwalk, wrapped up in himself as he pushed at the sand with one hand, dripping it into some sort of lumpy castle. 

 

“No.” 

 

“It was just a dance,” Brad smiled. “You’ve been dancing with them all night, too.” 

 

“I’m not jealous,” Taako insisted, not looking up at him as he let a few more drops of sand splat and dry to the structure. 

 

“Of course not,” Brad agreed, moving to carefully sit at the castle’s other side. 

 

“Is this what if feels like to be you?” Taako asked after a while.    
  
“Constantly.” 

 

Taako sighed, watching the moon, the actual moon, reflect off the waves. “I saved this place once. Did you know that?” 

 

“I’ve seen the report,” Brad allowed. “You vaporized a turtle. I’m not sure if you can count that one as a victory.” 

 

“Fuck that,” Taako groaned, shifting and pulling his knees in. “I saved it. I fought a weird crab and I saved the town and I wasn’t even supposed to be working.” 

 

There was a moment of just the waves. Footsteps on the boardwalk above. The distant crack of some log in the bonfire. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Come here,” Brad offered again, an arm held out. “You look lonely over there.” 

 

Taako smiled, but hid it as quickly as he could in the arms crossed over his knees. “Absolutely not,” he said, a muffled heap of beach-dried blonde, suspicious eyes and perky ears.

 

Brad shrugged, letting his arm rest and watching the waves. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taako getting more and more huffy. A smile broke across his face as he held out his arm again, just giving the elf a knowing glance. Taako growled softly but crawled over to sit between his legs, letting Brad spoon him from behind, searching out his hands to hold before settling them against his stomach. 

 

“Your shirt is really dumb,” Taako assured him even as he leaned his head to the side, letting Brad kiss down his neck. Meanwhile, his gaze got lost in the stars. “Just awful.” 

 

“I thought the flowers looked nice against my skin.” 

 

“I mean they do,” Takko pouted, “but it’s still like… a shirt crime.” 

 

“Are you telling me to lose the shirt?” Brad asked, a teasing deadpan.    
  
“No!” Taako snorted with laughter. “I mean…” 

 

“Right,” Brad said, taking his hands away just for a moment to undo a few buttons and shrug the fabric off his shoulders, letting it hit the sand. 

 

“You pervert,” Taako smiled, his bare back warm against him from a day of tanning in the sun. 

 

“Are you sexualizing my semi-nudity, Takko?” he murmured as they turned to each other, hovering a breath away from a kiss.

 

“No,” Taako smiled, “but I’ll sexualize the other semi you’ve got going on right now.”

 

“Careful,” Brad teased, taking in the aroma of spices that still clung to Taako’s hair. “Talk like that will get you back in my office for another session of sensitivity training.” 

 

Taako purred softly, shifting in his lap to straddle one of Brad’s thighs, riding it slowly and holding his chin close. “Why wait, Darling?”

 

Even in all the heat, the want, the lust… The word dropped like a stone that settled in his stomach, chest squeezing around it like that might somehow isolate the pain and memories.    
  
Taako slowed, sensing something off. 

 

They would talk about it someday, Brad was sure. If they ever became the type of people that could talk about things. 

 

“You okay, Babe?” 

 

Brad pulled Taako into a kiss, and he could feel as he did it that it was too much. Too real. Too important. Too vulnerable. He could feel Taako starting to hesitate and hitched his thigh up between his legs to distract him. It worked beautifully. Taako moaned into his mouth and kissed him harder. After a while it was enough to distract him too. 

 

“Babe,” Taako gasped, hands going to his flies, starting to pull them open. “It’s dark. I don’t think anyone will notice if we-” 

 

“Wait.” Brad covered Taako’s hands with one of his own to still them. Taako looked down at him, obviously frustrated but doing his best to be polite about it. 

 

“Or I could cast an illusion. Silence. Ain’t no thing, Baby we just gotta…” 

 

“Taako,” Brad cut him off, this time with a gentle sort of finality. 

 

Takko swallowed, looking down at him in soft confusion, brow starting to furrow. Two moons caught in the reflection of Brad’s glasses. “What is it?” 

 

Brad smiled, and despite himself, Taako relaxed a little. 

 

“Taako, would you dance with me?” 

 

Taako stared at him, disbelieving for a moment, then barked a laugh. “What like,  _ now _ ? I’m so super horny, my dude!” 

 

“No, I know… I am too.” Brad reached up, petting a thumb across Taako’s cheek as he held his jaw in a gentle hand. “But we can always have sex, Taako. I don’t know how much longer the music is going to last.” 

 

Taako looked down at him, mouth opening. Closing. Opening again. “Brad, that’s super gay.” 

 

“I know,” he answered, a warm little smile blooming across his face. “But I had to watch all night without getting the chance to ask you myself. Indulge me?” 

 

Taako pushed back a little, trying to hide his smile behind a put-upon act. “I suppose,” Taako said airily, getting up and offering a hand to Brad. “But don’t get mushy about it okay?” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, starting to lead Taako down to the water. 

 

“I didn’t know you  _ could  _ dance,” Taako said as they came to face each other, warm water lapping around their ankles. 

 

He pulled Taako into a close, comfortable embrace as he started to sway them to the distant beat. “That,” he said, feeling his heart melt a little as Taako rested his cheek against his chest, “is because you never let me take you out.” 

 

“Mean.” 

 

“But true. And I find honesty is the strongest foundation you can build a relationship on.”

 

“Brad!” he groaned. “You said you wouldn’t get mushy!”

 

He laughed, wrapping both hands around Taako’s waist. “I’m dragging you. How is that romantic?” 

 

“Uhg!” Taako gagged. “You can’t just- You know what? No more talking. You have lost speaking privileges.” 

 

“I’m so proud of how much more articulate you’ve gotten about your needs, Taako.”

 

“Oh my gods, shut  _ up _ !”

 

Brad laughed silently as Taako glared up at him, but hugged him tighter. “How about if I hum? Is that okay?”

 

Taako narrowed his eyes, hands easing up Brad’s shoulders until his arms wrapped loosely around Brad’s neck. “That wouldn’t be terrible,” he admitted begrudgingly, head resting once more. 

 

Brad sighed through a smile, hand broad against the small of Taako’s back where he held them close. After a while, he picked up the distant melody from the bonfire, sound humming through his throat, so close to where Taako rested docile and calm against his chest. The gentlest hint of magic wrapped around their bodies as they swayed in the sand. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
